Tadashi is here
by guestarecooler
Summary: If Tadashi was alive, then what would happen...? I don't own Big Hero 6!
1. Someone has to help!

Tadashi went inside the building, despite Hiro's fearful screams. He looked for his mentor, which he couldn't find so easily. It was as if he disappeared into nothing. Until he heard beams starting to crack from ceiling, he saw Callaghan. Callaghan was at Hiro's table, where Hiro had to put his microbots incase the mentors wanted to test it out. Callaghan seem to have been trying to use the invention, to Tadashi's sight from the behind.

"P-Professor Callaghan! We need to get out of here!" Tadashi yelled, making Callaghan turn around. Tadashi widened his eyes at the horrifying sight of the bomb, the bomb was being held by Callaghan, set to explode in 10 seconds. "W-What are you doing?! Why do you have Hiro's neuro-cranial transmitter?!"

"I am sorry Tadashi." Callaghan said as he already set the bomb, now counting from 8 seconds. Callaghan quickly ran to a different room for more space, as he then wore the invention to protect himself. Tadashi went unconscious after some wooden beam fell on his head..

* * *

><p>Hiro.. I'm so sorry..<p>

"TADASHI! TADASHI!"

* * *

><p>Hiro quickly grabbed Tadashi's hat on the ground, then looked at the building in horror. He ran to the steps, but it was too late.<p>

The bomb exploded.

"TADASHI!"

Hiro felt alone, even though there was a crowd of people in fear behind him, looking at the destroyed building. _He can't believe it, it all happened so fast. Why does the world have to be so cruel? My parents already died when I was 3! N-Now you take away, the most important person in my life! Why?! What did I ever do to deserve this.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the parking lot. Cass and the gang were talking about Tadashi and Hiro's young moments. Suddenly a phone call came up, from a staff member in SFIT.<em>

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Cass Hamada? Aunt of Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada?"_

_"Y-Yes?_

_"You must come to the exposition hall, immediately."_

_"W-Why..?"_

_"Your nephew needs you right now." Those words made the aunt and the gang look back at the exposition hall. It was on fire, Cass quickly dropped the phone._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh no... Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright. PLEASE BE ALRIGHT."<em> Cass internally screaming at herself as she ran to the exposition hall. Then she saw Hiro, alone. Tears suddenly came up to her, knowing that Hiro wouldn't just be there alone if Tadashi was there. He ran to Hiro as fast as she could.

**"HIRO?! SWEETIE?!"** Cass screamed.

"A-Aunt Cass..." Hiro quietly whispers, as he chokes with his hard breathing, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU HURT?!"

"A-Aunt Cass... I'm so sorry.. I couldn't stop him.. It's all my fau-" Hiro was cut off from Cass' sudden hug.

"Sweetie.. No... It's not your fault.."

"Yes it is Aunt Cass.. If only I held him tighter!"

"Sh.. It's okay sweetie.. I'm here for you.." Cass said as she hugged Hiro tighter.

* * *

><p>The gang arrived, feeling fear and shocked. They felt sorrow when they didn't see Tadashi by Hiro's side. They of course tried to comfort both the Hamadas, but they knew that they were in far too much pain to talk. So they just managed to hug both of them.<p>

Cass went home with Hiro, quickly. For Hiro's sake. Cass didn't want Hiro to spend so much time, on that place, knowing that it burned everything. Everything that Hiro worked hard for, also knowing that **the older Hamada was not found.**

* * *

><p>6 hours later, a body was found. The gang and the Hamadas didn't receive the information, the body was not found by firemen or the cops. It was found by a young man, after looking around the extinguished exposition hall. The young man carried the unconscious body to the Takachiho Hospital, which then he was awarded with a small badge.<p> 


	2. You forgot me

6 months after the fire, the doctor saw the young man finally recovering peacefully. Tadashi was in a coma for 5 months, but when he woke up, he looked around, wondering where he is. As he tried to sit up, he screamed in pain. "Ahh!" Tadashi cried, his head started to hurt so bad. He touched his arms , feeling the rough texture of his skin, although the skin seemed to look normal, but he feels as if it burnt..

A nurse suddenly walked in the door, running to the patient. "OMG, you finally woke up!" the nurse excitedly said. "Woke up?" Tadashi asked as he tried to sit up. "No, no, don't sit up! Just lay down you idiot!" The nurse angrily screamed. "Okay, geez" Tadashi said as he lays back down.

"Okay so this is finally the moment! I might finally get a promotion from being the first person to see the coma patient for 5 months ,wake up!" the nurse thought inside her head. Tadashi was scared as she looked at the nurse's excited but terrifying look.

"Omg okay, woo! woo! pumping up!" the nurse excitedly says as she stretches. "What are you doing?" Tadashi asked. "Getting ready to ask you so much questions" The nurse excitedly said. "Questions? What questions?" Tadashi asked in a scared tone. "Well duhhh, about your personal life, we want to find out where you live, and you family members, and how old you are, and-" "Why would I tell you that?!" Tadashi interrupted the nurse's chattering,

"Omg I'm so sorry, please don't be mad! This is such a bad start... Okay okay.. Well uhh.. You're a coma patient for 5 months from a terrible fire in a school, and we totally don't know who you are related with, so we counted you as a John Doe." the nurse explained. Tadashi was in shock... His head started to hurt once again.

Tadashi passes out, the nurse suddenly screamed, overreacting, that she thought she killed him with too much words, Tadashi suddenly wakes up from the scream. "I'm so sorry!" the nurse cried. "Stay right here John Doe guy.. Er... Person.. I just need to call a doctor, don't move!" the nurse said as she ran outside.

Tadashi was trying to think of what happened.. But his memories were blurry and he doesn't know what really happened. He finds a mirror, he looks at his face. It was perfectly normal but, whenever he feels it, it feels so rough, and burnt.

He sees the nurse again at door, the nurse is talking to a man with white clothes, it was a doctor. He can hear the excited and loud words of the nurse, and smirks when he sees the doctor also having the same expression he had with the nurse.

He hears the nurse say "Omg doctor! He looks so cute! But Geez he's so rude!". Tadashi was a little offended but then he stares at the window beside him, beside his hospital bed. He sees a large city, a large city he seems to be familiar with. Then suddenly sees a marshmallow on a billboard. He squinted his eyes, and it's still there.

Tadashi looked away, thinking that he is still having side effects probably from the weird things the doctors used on him, while he was in a coma... But he again tries to remember what happened to him, but it's still so blurry. He closes his eyes trying to imagine a face of a young little boy and- "I'M BACK!" the nurse screamed. Tadashi forgot what he was thinking about and tells the nurse "Why do you scream so much..."

"Well sooooooorry!" the nurse angrily replied. The doctor tells Tadashi "I am so sorry for- her." "Hey! Don't you say sorry to him dad! He was the one being rude!" The nurse screamed. "I'll be back in a minute" the doctor says as he pushes the nurse out of the room. "BUT DADDY!" the nurse screeched. Tadashi just has a confused expression on his face.

"Okay I'm back, again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience" the doctor apologizes as he goes inside the room. "Its okay" Tadashi replies. "I need to ask you a fair amount of questions, concerning about people from your family, Okay let's st-" "Wait!" Tadashi interrupts the doctor, "I want to know how I came here first" Tadashi says with a worried face. "Wait- You don't remember..?" The doctor asks with a concerned face.. "OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! HE WAS IN A COMA FOR 5 MONTHS, STUPID DAD" the eavesdropping nurse yells. The doctor just rolls his eyes.

"I am afraid that- you were severely damage from a big wooden beam, that landed on you. During the fire, but the bright side is, the beam protected you from the fire! Like a miracle!" the doctor explains. Tadashi looks down and tells the doctor "I think I need to rest, my memories might come back sooner or later." "Okay and please forgive my unbelievable daughter." the doctor apologizes. Tadashi's head started to hurt when the doctor said "unbelieavble" and he screams out of pain.

The doctor shockingly looks at him and asks "a-are you alright?! Amanda come here get the tools!"  
>He sees nothing wrong with Tadashi, but he can see that Tadashi was in real pain. 5 minutes later the pain stopped.<p>

The doctor figured it out, he still needs a lot of rest, the fear of being in the fire, must have really affected him, he concluded he has amnesia.. A month later, Tadashi was perfectly fine, he didn't have to pay for being in the hospital, the doctor explained "A professor named Callaghan started the fire you were in, so Callaghan's wealth was used to help the victims of the fire. The building that you were in during the fire was rebuilt, by an amazing bussiness man named Alistair Krei, for someone that had died." "Who died?" Tadashi asked. "A man named- uhh, Tadashi Halada or was it Hamada..? Krei said that he was an amazing inventor." The doctor explained.

Somehow that name is familiar to Tadashi, not knowing that he's Tadashi. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was messed up, he is tall, and he is wearing the clothes, the doctor gave him. The doctor became close friends with Tadashi during that month, so the doctor also helped Tadashi. Allowing him to stay in an apartment for free, and gave him things that he needed. He is going to help him until he finds his family. So he forced his daughter, the crazy nurse, Amanda to help him.

Amanda refused so many times, but his father convinced him to do it, or he'll take away he'll stop giving him an allowance.

One Night Tadashi dreamt about a little boy, but he was so blurry, he sees him infront of a mirror. Just looking blankly at him. The little boy starts screaming "You forgot me! You forgot me! Why did you have to die?! Ta-" his dream was interruped when Amanda yelled at him for fun.

But Tadashi just smirked at her, but his dream was kind of odd.. That little boy was familiar... He just can't remember..


	3. Hello Hiro

After Hiro moved on from Tadashi's "death", he began protecting San Fransokyo with his gang, and also focuses on his college more. But he still misses his dear older brother.

Hiro visits Tadashi's grave mostly every month, and sometimes every week. He sits by his grave and tells stories about his adventures with the gang and Baymax. "I wish you're proud of me right now, Tadashi.. I wish you were still here.." Hiro says as he has tears in his eyes.

Hiro goes back to the lab, greeting his friends and heading straight to Tadashi's lab. When he walked in he saw Baymax vacuuming the room while wearing a maid's outfit. "Baymax.. where did you get that outfit?" Hiro asked. "Honey Lemon was in distress, she told me she would feel better if I wore a femininie outfit" Baymax explained.

"I think you should take the outfit of.. It's kind of uncomfortable to look at.. No offense.." Hiro suggested. "I can not be offended. I am a robot. But as you wish, Hiro." Baymax replies as he takes off the outfit. He was just looking outside of the window, wondering what Tadashi would say right now. Aunt Cass barges in and screams "Hi Honey!" "Hi Aunt Cass" Hiro replies as he keeps staring out the window frowning. "Ohhh, what's wrong sweetie, please don't tell me you're having mood swings again, and then you might grow some hair on some parts like-" "I'm fine Aunt Cass, I just visited Tadashi's grave today." Hiro replies.

"Oh Honey I miss him too, but just remember, that he is so proud of you right now! Come on pump it up! Were going to watch that new movie out in theaters today, and when we get home I'll cook you my famous chicken wings! With extra spice!" Aunt Cass excitedly says. "Okay Aunt Cass, I'm just going to walk outside with Baymax to get some air. Come on Baymax" Hiro replies, "Okay Honey.." Aunt Cass replies back with a sad, worrying smile. Then she hugs Hiro before he leaves the room.

"OOOOOOKAY, WERE HERE AT SAN FRANSOKYO INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY!" Amanda screams out loud. "Geez, were outside Amanda, you shouldn't be screaming so loud like this. People are looking at us..." Tadashi scolds. "GEEZ JOHN I'M JUST SO EXCITED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR LIFE! John? Joohhhnnnnn? What are you looking at? Amanda concerndly asks. "No-nothing, its nothing, its just so familiar to me." Tadashi replies.

"WELL DUHH YOU ALMOST DIED HERE. WHAT DO YOU-" Tadashi covers her mouth. Amanda bites Tadashi's hand. "OW! AMANDA!" Tadashi screams. "EW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT THE HAND ON MY MOUTH- AND LOOK THERE IT IS! The former exposition hall.. Now called the Tadashi Hamada Hall.. Whoever that was"

As Hiro was walking with Baymax. Baymax says "Someone is in distress". "Go ahead Baymax, I'll just wait here." As Tadashi tries to cool down his bitten hand, a large marshmallow man looked at him and said "Hello I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I sense physical and emotional distress. What seems to be the problem?" Tadashi and Amanda looked confused at Baymax. "Tadashi. Tadashi. Tadashi." Baymax says to the troubled John Doe. "You are Tadashi." Amanda stares at Tadashi, Tadashi confusedly asks "Are you really a robot...?" Baymax pauses for a minute and says "Yes I am a robot. You invented me. You are Tadashi, Hiro suffered emotional distress after your death."

Tadashi's freezed and said "Hiro... Hiro.. Hiro..." Hiro walks behind Baymax and asks "Baymax what's taking you so long?" Baymax looked back and moved to the side, to show him. Hiro freezes as he looks at his older brother. He looks at him kind of like seeing a ghost. Tadashi looks into Hiro's eyes and sees pain, anger, and looks at him so blankly, its him. His Hiro. His the boy in his nightmare, the boy that was crying and screaming at him. "You forgot me! You forgot me! Why did you have to die?!" It all came back to him. The fire, the scream of Hiro trying to call him to safety. But no. He ignored the cries of his brother, to try to save a traitor.


	4. I am so sorry Hiro

As the two brothers look at each other. Tadashi suddenly remembers everything. Just looking into those eyes, he already knew. He already remembers everything. "OOOOOOOKAY UHHH I HAVE TO GO JOHN OR TADASHI, UHHH BYE!" Amanda says as she leaves the siblings and the big marshmallow-balloon robot.

"Look Hiro I am so sorry, I-" "SORRY?! SO SORRY?! WHY WERE YOU GONE FOR SO LONG- Why were you not with me.. WHY WERE YOU SO STUPID ENOUGH TO GO INSIDE A BURNING BUILDING AND JUST LEAVE ME THERE?!" Hiro screams at Tadashi. "Why did you just leave me there..." Hiro says as he punches Tadashi's stomach. "I totally deserved that" Tadashi says. "But I am so sorry Hiro! I just thought I could save him but-" Tadashi was interrupted again as Hiro says.. "But he was a traitor, he made me think he killed you... I missed you... Why were you gone for so long.. WHY TADASHI WHY?!" Hiro still screaming at Tadashi with a lot of anger but also with big tears in his eyes. "Hiro..?" Aunt Cass worriedly asked, and the gang behind her. Hiro looks back and Aunt Cass sees a sobbing and angry Hiro. But what she sees behind the sobbing and angry Hiro is an extremely guilty Tadashi.

"Ta-Tadashi..? Tadashi?!" Aunt Cass screams and runs to Tadashi and hugs him really tight. The gang gasped and Wasabi said "Uhh guys.. I think we should leave the family alone for awhile.." and Honey said "But Tada-" Gogo interrupted "Tadashi is in a lot of trouble.", Fred says "Oh this is one of those moments in those super hero stuff when the hero finds his long lost family member that thought was dead and then has an emotional fight." Gogo said "Shut up Fred, lets go."

After Aunt Cass was hugging Tadashi for so long, she then hugs both of them together and asked "What's going on... Where were you Tadashi?! Why are you guys fighting?!" Hiro is still crying, but Tadashi says "I am so sorry Aunt Cass.. Its a long story.. But Hiro please! Please talk to me! I am really deeply sorry!" Hiro then punches him again "I deserved that" then hugs Tadashi. Tadashi hugs him back. Then Aunt Cass joined the group hug.


	5. Family Drama

As the family hugs tight, Baymax hugs all of them bringing them up for a moment and then putting them back standing on the ground.. Tadashi laughed and messes up Hiro's hair "You really stayed with this haircut for 6 months?" "Well how about your hair, it looks so different now." Hiro replied back.

"Oh whatever, its good to see you again, Hiro. I still hope you're in this college after- CALLAGHAN! WHERE IS THAT TRAITOR?!" Hiro and Cass looked in fear. "Tadashi! Tadashi! He's in jail! We got him!" Hiro excitedly said. "Wait what? Hiro, Callaghan is dangerous! You could have gotten hurt you bonehead! It's even more dangerous than bot-fighting! What were you thinking?!" "I sense another emotional distress" Baymax said. "Tadashi seems to be highly concerned, I suggest conversing with the loved one you are concerned with." "What did you do to Baymax?" Tadashi asked Hiro. "Well uhh.. I put some uh extra stuff in his database."

Tadashi looks at the chips slot. "What is this... Why does this chip have a death symbol?" "Umm I'll let you both talk for awhile, I just need to run some errands" Cass says as she leaves the 2 siblings alone. The 2 brothers just stare at her and Tadashi nods. Then going back to the topic Hiro says "I just gave him self defense Tadashi!" "You went back to bot fighting with Baymax didn't you?" Tadashi asked. "No no no, I inserted that to defeat Mr Callaghan." Hiro says. Then suddenly shocking Tadashi.

"Oh my god Hiro, you could have gotten hurt from that!" Tadashi yells. "Oh you're telling me that?! How about you when you went in the fire?!" Hiro shouted. "I was doing it for- I didn't know he was a traitor Hiro!" Tadashi replied. "Well I defeated Callaghan for you Tadashi! I thought he killed you! I wanted revenge. But I know how to be a good super hero! I promise I won't get hurt Tadashi!" Hiro shouted back. "Hiro I'm just worried about you. You can not do this! What if you get hurt?!" Tadashi asked. "Someone has to help Tadashi." Hiro said. Tadashi just blankly stared at him, hoping he was making the right choice, the right choice to support Hiro being a Hero.

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked. "Tadashi you can't leave us! Please! Stay here... Stay with me!" Hiro pleaded. Tadashi then looked back "I am not leaving you. Come with me, I wanna show you something." "Wait where's Baymax?" Tadashi asked. Then the brothers see Baymax holding their pet cat Mochi. Which the brothers were confused to where Baymax got Mochi, when the cat is always indoors..


	6. Hairy Baby!

As Baymax was silently staring at the arguing but happy brothers as they talked, he sensed a distress in the city. A distress of an amazing creature he saw before. Baymax stares at Aunt Cass and says "I sense distress from the hairy baby, Mochi." Cass giggles as Baymax calls her pet cat hairy baby once again.

"Sure Baymax, go to the hairy baby!" says as she giggles excitedly and says "It's okay, I'll stay here with my two nephews" as she smiles at Baymax. Baymax walks to the place where he is sensing the cat, he walks like a giant marshmallow, shocking some people in the street.

Baymax sees hairy baby inside an alley way, Mochi is seen growling at 2 cats. "You appear to be in distress, hairy baby." Mochi turns back and sees Baymax. The 2 cats suddenly attack Mochi, Baymax runs to Mochi holding him in his soft, balloony arms. Running to the college.

But the 2 cats start attacking Baymax as well. Baymax being concerned about Mochi, didn't notice the holes that started to form as the 2 cats scratched the robot. Mochi then looks at Baymax, and nods in such a cute way. Mochi jumps from Baymax and starts scratching the other cats.

"Oh no. I am deflating." Baymax says. Mochi then jumps up to Baymax, Mochi seems to be signaling Baymax to run. Baymax runs as he holds Mochi in his hands once again. He runs to SFIT, but he was still chased by the 2 menacing cats. Baymax holds up the ramen, he stole while he was running near a store. He throws it at the 2 cats.

The 2 cats were distracted by the sweet smell of the delicious ramen. But the woman that baked the ramen wasn't so happy when she saw the 2 cats licking the ramen on the dirty floor outside of her store. She grabs a broom and then starts smacking the 2 cats.

Baymax then arrived at SFIT, as he went into the lab. He puts down Mochi, which seems to be looking so cute and laughing in a cat way. Baymax "smiles" at the hairy baby, and goes to the charging station to re-inflate. After a minute of charging, Baymax comes back and calls Cass with his features, that he used to call Hiro's friends, when Hiro was still grieving. "The hairy baby is fine now." Baymax says at Cass, "Ooooh I knew you could do it Baymax! Where are you?" Cass replies. "In the lab, Mochi seems to be making happy emotions." "Oooh I wanna see, I'll be right there, I'll just leave these 2 siblings to talk alone, since they need it." Cass sadly says. "I sense distress through this c-" "No Baymax I'm just worried but I'm coming to see your hairy baby!" Baymax ends the call as he soon sees Cass at the lab door.

Cass asks what happened to Mochi and Baymax explains. Then Mochi suddenly jumped up to Baymax. "Oooh Baymax, he seems to be cuddling you! He must be really liking you now!" "Yes yes. It is happy" Baymax replies. "Hey Baymax can you go back to Tadashi and Hiro, I need to go back to the cafe now." Cass says in a happy voice. "Okay, come hairy baby." Baymax says as he walks back to the brothers who seem to be finally finished arguing. Then confusingly stared at the marshmallow robot with the housecat Mochi. 


	7. Sacrifices

As Hiro follows Tadashi, he tells Baymax "Baymax, I'll see you later at the café" and Baymax nods. "So where are we going?" Hiro asks. "To a place you would surely like." Tadashi says excitedly as Hiro stares strangely at him.

"You do know you still have alot of explaining to do, Tadashi." Hiro says in an angry tone. "Especially to Aunt Cass and the gang."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just enjoy this moment for awhile, genius." Tadashi says in a calm tone as he messes with Hiro's hair. "I'm still not sure about allowing you to be a super hero, Hiro."

"I thought we've gone over this Tadashi." Hiro replies as he rolls his eyes. "But Hiro.. Our parents died from saving us during the car crash. I can't lose you too." Tadashi replies in a concerned tone as Hiro stares at him with sadness.

"We're here." Tadashi says after 30 minutes of walking and talking with Hiro. "A park?" Hiro asks. "Not just any park, don't you remember when we came here with Aunt Cass and you invented your very first robot? Tadashi said excitedly. "It was made of grass." Hiro replies as he groans. "But it proved you were great at something." Tadashi says.

"So why did you bring me here?" Hiro asked. "Because you need to quit risking your life and start making new inventions to help people instead." says as he tries to actually convince Hiro. But Hiro refused.

"Tadashi are you still coming home with me and Aunt Cass..?" Hiro asks as he tries to change the topic. "Or are you going back with that girl?"

"Wair what girl? Tadashi asks as he was convinced to changing the topic. "That girl from earlier." Hiro replies, "Wait... Did you make a new girlfriend while you were away?" Hiro says as he tries to hold back his giggling.

"What?! Of course not, you bonehead! I swear that girl needs help." Tadashi replies.

"But are you still coming home with us..." Hiro pleaded and mentions "Atleast come home since its almost my birthday..."

"I don't know Hiro.. I don't think it's the time yet but I promise I'm here for you." Tadashi says as Hiro sadly smiles at him.

- Hiro's phone rings -

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hiro come to SF stadium quick! There's a robot burning the building it looks like its waiting for something!"

"Wait what?! okay okay I'm coming."

* * *

><p>- Call end -<p>

"Who was that?" Tadashi asks in a concerned tone. "It was Gogo, there's umm a problem with Baymax." Hiro lies.

"Uhh I need to go Tadashi! I just need to see Baymax-"

"I'm coming with you"

"No! You can't. I need to go."

"Wait! Hiro!" He yells as he follows Hiro running to the cafe.

"Wait!" Tadashi yells as he was shocked that Hiro became faster at running.

20 minutes later Tadashi enters the café and Cass hugs him so tight as she saw him entering, "Tadashi are you finally coming home?!" "Uh sure Aunt Cass, where is Hiro?!" Tadashi asks in a very worried voice.

* * *

><p>"Geez that robot escaped so fast." Hiro says to Baymax as he takes off the armor in the garage and hides it in a cabinet drawer.<p>

"Yes the robot has fast speed." Baymax says as he stares at Hiro.

"Hiro you have an injury, from 1 to 10, how will you rate your pain?"

"0 Baymax, I am totally okay."

"Okay Hiro, but I recommend you to leave the garage, as it might infect your injury with bacteria surrounding you."

"Sure Baymax"

"Hiro, I sense a familiar life form in the café"

"It's okay Baymax, it might just be Aunt Cass or someone you scanned while we were saving people."

"Tadashi is here" Baymax says, as Hiro quickly looks at Baymax when he was hiding the armor.

"Wait what?! Baymax continue hiding these stuff before Tadashi suspects anything!"

"Okay, Hiro. I recommend to not scream, it is bad for your voice as you go through puberty and you might inhale the bacteria inside the garage."

"Sure Baymax, I'll just see you later. I need to try to explain to Tadashi."

"Okay"

* * *

><p>"Hiro? I thought he was with you," Cass says as she was confused. "Wait is he missing?! Is he kidnapped?! Call 911! Call the arm-" "I'm back Aunt Cass" Hiro says as he walks in. "Tada-" "Hiro!" Both the adults scream as they came running to hug him.<p>

"Where did you go?!" Tadashi asks as he calms down and Cass notices a scratch on his arm. "Hiro what is that?" Cass asks the seem to be tired little 14 year old.

"Uhh it's just a scratch I got from upgrading Baymax" he says easily convincing Cass but not his older brother.

"We need to talk." Tadashi says in an angry tone. "What now?" Hiro asks. "Come with me" as he drags Hiro to the garage. "Now spit it out, bonehead."

"It was nothing!" Hiro says trying to convince the ever so worried Tadashi. "You were being a super hero again, weren't you?"

Hiro not wanting to worry Tadashi said "Whaaaat?! Of course not, I was actually, uh bot-fighting and don't worry! This time I escaped faster than a rock-" "You left when you said Gogo called you, now tell me what happened." Tadashi replies with a frown.

"Oh um, after the botfight I upgraded uh Baymax's thrusters to fly! And that's how I got the scratch because there was this metal thing that was kind of sharp at the edge." Hiro replies with a convincing tone.

Then the always oblivious older brother fell for it. "Oh. So you're telling me... That Baymax has thrusters.." Tadashi says in a tone that made silence around the room.

Then suddenly Baymax makes the armor from the cabinet accidentally fall. Then he walks to the Hamadas and says "Hello Tadashi, I recommend to get Hiro outside as his wound might get infected."

"Oh hey Baymax, what exactly happened to Hiro..?"

"Baymax don't!"

"We were in battle with the giant robot."

-Hiro face palms-

Tadashi smirks and walks Hiro outside, then make's a frown to Hiro.

"Fine you caught me... But Tadashi please! San Fransokyo needs Big Hero 6!" Hiro exclaimed breaking the silence. "Someone has to help, Tadashi.." Hiro says with puppy eyes at Tadashi.

"Why does it have to be you Hiro?" Tadashi asks. "We lost our parents from a car accident.. They saved us. And those were the words they said before they saved us." Tadashi tells Hiro with a frown.

"I can't lose you Hiro." Tadashi mumbles to Hiro.

"Well you were also the one who ran in the fire.." Hiro says trying to argue back at Tadashi.

Sudden silence came and then Tadashi says breaking the silence "You're grounded."

"What?! Are you serious?!" as he screams at Tadashi.

"Yes bonehead, now be quiet and let me treat your wound."

"No! I'd rather have Baymax do it!" Hiro yells as he turns back and enters the café, going straight to the Hamada room. As he doesn't notice the older Hamada just standing there feeling guilt and anger at the same time.

Then the older Hamada calms down and leaves guilt to be his only problem now. As he goes straight into the café and into the Hamada room.

He opens the door and sees a very dark room. It felt so cold and empty. "Hiro..?" He opens the lights and sees a neat room. He sees his bed looking untouched, it was so dusty. But then he notices that the room was empty.

"Hiro?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later on the next chapter...<br>"Happy Birthday Hiro!" Aunt Cass says in delight as she serves the birthday cake.**


	8. Happy Birthday Hiro!

"Hiro?!" Tadashi yells with concern inside the room. Startling Aunt Cass and some costumers down stairs.

"Tadashi volume down please!" Cass cries.

Tadashi goes down the stairs.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Aunt Cass, Hiro's missing!"

"Honey, Hiro's in the bathroom."

"Oh.. Sorry Aunt Cass.."

"It's okay honey, now go back to your room, I'm sure Hiro will be glad that you're finally coming back to live with us again!" Aunt Cass says cheerfully.

"Yeah.." Tadashi says with a frown as he goes up the stairs, but Aunt Cass doesn't notice.

* * *

><p>"Hiro?" Tadashi says quietly as he knocks at the bathroom door.<p>

"Hiro are you there?"

"What is it Tadashi?"

"I'm sorry about earlier-"

"It's okay Tadashi."

"Hiro what are you doing in there?"

"None of your business Tadashi! Leave me alone."

Tadashi opens his mouth to speak- but he knew that his little brother wanted some alone time. So he quietly goes back to the room.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom was actually a high quality phone hologram, Hiro was not in there. He left the phone hologram there incase Aunt Cass goes looking for him. So whenever he hears someone trying to talk to him. He talks through the phone hologram with Baymax's help. Baymax alerts Hiro whenever someone tries to talk to him, or get him out of the bathroom. But that trick surprisingly tricked Aunt Cass over 6 months, whenever Hiro was with the gang protecting San Fransokyo. Luckily, Aunt Cass never had a problem with waiting for Hiro in the bathroom, since there was another bathroom in her room and the cafe.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hiro, how's Tadashi?" Honey Lemon asks as she was holding tightly at Baymax's armor while they were flying to the San Fransokyo park. The park was in terror.<p>

"He seems okay." Hiro replies with a groan

"What's wrong Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Nothing, what's that?!" Hiro points at the giant robot at the SF park's stage with shock.

"Oh my-" Honey Lemon shocked.

"Baymax land now!" the gang exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The park, it was being wrecked down. Luckily, everyone came out safe. Except, a little girl that was trapped at the park's backstage according to Baymax's sensors.<p>

"I'll stall the rustbucket!" Gogo says as she quickly skates to the giant robot.

"There seems to be a life form inside the huge robot too." Baymax points out.

"Then lets try not to kill her, I'll try to cut off the legs!" Wasabi exclaimed as he quickly runs to the robot.

"And I'll make the robot stick to the ground!" Honey Lemon says as she runs with Wasabi.

"Then me, the ultimate hero of the Big Hero 6, will burn the robot into bits and then-"

"SHUT UP FRED! JUMP TO THE WINDOW AND FIND OUT WHO THE PERSON IN THE ROBOT IS NOW!" Gogo yells with anger.

"Geez" Fred mumbles as he super jumps to the window.

"I'll get the hostage." Hiro says as he goes to the backstage with Baymax.

"Hello?" the backstage was dark, it was so dark that Hiro's eyes had to squint.

"Baymax, light now."

Baymax's light comes out of his stomach and lit the backstage with some brightness.

"Hello? Anyone here..?" Hiro asks with slight fear.

* * *

><p>Hiro had always hated the dark and was sometimes afraid it. Darkness reminded him of those times he had to grief over his not exactly dead brother. He remembered a time, that he was lost in the dark forest.<p>

"Tadashi..? the 6 year old whispers at himself.

Nobody responded.

"Aunt Cass..? Mommy? Daddy?" Hiro was trying to call for his family, but nobody responded.

Liquid started to form on the brown eyes of the lost 6 year old.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!"

Then he heard a rustling sound. He tried to back away but then it was getting louder and louder.

"AHHHHHHH! TADASHI! HELP ME! A MONSTER! A MONSTER!" Hiro yells.

Then it came out. Hiro still closing his eyes, then when he opened his eyes slightly. He saw a squirrel with an acorn that had been chewed.

Hiro sighed and was then flooded with relief and tears, he almost forgot he was lost in the forest.

He cried and cried, until.. until..

* * *

><p>"Hiro?"<p>

"Whose there?!" Hiro quickly cries.

"Hiro I sense emotional distress. Would you like me to call Tadashi?"

"Oh its only you Baymax, and no. I'm fine."

Then Hiro sees a figure under a blue cape from the costumes that was on the floors of the backstage.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"No! Go away! You're bad! Bad! Bad guy!" cries the little girl .

"We need to get you out of here." Hiro says as he lifts up the cape and sees a little 6 year old girl laying on the ground with a puppet that was obviously from the backstage.

"NO GET AWAY! MOMMY! DADDY-" the little girl cries again.

"Sh sh sh… Its okay.. Its okay. It's just me. I'm here to help you." Hiro calmly says.

"Y-you are…? R-really..? Wait what's that?" the little year old girl asks as she looked at the armored robot.

"It's a very good robot, we're here to save you from the baddie."

"T-thank you… I just went lost.. I was looking for my oni-san and… and.. she was not there anymore!" the little 6 year old cried.

"It's okay, we'll look for her." Hiro says as he takes off his helmet. "I'm Hiro Hamada. Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Annie a-and my oni-san's name is Eliesa.. Please find her…" Annie begs.

"I will. Baymax search for Eliesa now." Hiro says as he stares at Baymax and then tries to comfort the little Annie.

"I sense another little girl inside the closet. She seems to be unconscious." Baymax says as he opens the closet door.

"ONI-SAN! ONI-SAN PLEASE WAKE UP!" Annie cries as she holds the unconscious little girl that seemed to be 10.

"Annie…? Annie! You're okay!" Eliesa cries as she hugs her little sister tightly.

"Hiro I sense that your heart rate is growing."

"Not now Baymax."

"Thank you so much!" Annie says as she joyfully hugs the 14 year old.

"Now lets get you out of here." Hiro says with a smile.

* * *

><p>"HIRO!" the gang screams as they saw him walk out of the backstage.<p>

"WHERE WERE YOU?! THE GIANT ROBOT ESCAPED AGAIN! AND IT WAS ACTUALLY FASTER THAN ME!" Gogo screams and then calms down as she saw 2 little girls in fear.

"I was just helping these 2 girls" Hiro said happily.

"So do you two still need to be sent back to your home?"

"No, we're okay thank you so much for helping my little Annie! Our house is just around the corner! Thank you again, bye!" Eliesa says as she walks back home with the little Annie.

"Bye!" Annie also said with a big smile on her chubby face.

"Well now I need to upgrade my wheels, see you later Hiro." Gogo said with a groan.

"Bye Hiro! Tell Tadashi I said hi!" Honey Lemon says as she follows Gogo.

"Yeah tell Tadashi I said hi too! And tell him that he still owes me a comic book from the last time we talked." Fred says as he goes to the parking lot, being greeted by Healthcliff and lead to a limo.

"Tell him I said hi too, Bye Hiro!" Wasabi says as he goes back to his mini-van-er-car.

"Well bye guys.. wait.. BAYMAX OPEN THE WEBCAM FROM THE PHONE HOLOGRAM!" Hiro cries fearing that his brother and Aunt Cass might have found out that there was a hologram inside the bathroom.

* * *

><p>And there it was, Tadashi was staring angrily at the phone hologram. Hiro looks at the time via Baymax and saw it was 11:56 in the evening. Aunt Cass must have been sleeping by now or watching movies, hopefully not knowing that there was a phone hologram.<p>

"Uhhh Tadashi…?" Hiro speaks via phone hologram. "YOU BONEHEAD! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M PICKING YOU U-" "Tadashi lower your volume! I'm trying to watch Titanic!" Aunt Cass cries.  
>"Sorry Aunt Cass.." Tadashi says with a lowered voice. "It's okay!" Aunt Cass replies back.<p>

"Now tell me where you are, Hiro." Tadashi says with a scary look on his face, he was gritting his teeth so hard.

"I-I'm at SF park…" Hiro says quietly with fear in his eyes.

"Stay there. I'm coming. And now you're grounded for 3 weeks." Tadashi says in a very angry tone.

"Okay.." Hiro replies back and ends the video call via phone hologram.

* * *

><p>Tadashi walks down the stairs, and sees Aunt Cass watching Titanic. Again. "Honey? You okay?" Aunt Cass asks when she heard Tadashi walk down from the stairs that lead to the room of Hiro and Tadashi.<p>

"I'm okay, I just need to uh get a midnight walk. And umm- Hiro is sleeping peacefully in his room so you shouldn't visit his room right now." Tadashi lied.

"Oh okay honey, be safe in the streets." Aunt Cass says with a gentle smile as she looks back at Tadashi from the lounge chair.

* * *

><p>"Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack…"<br>Aunt Cass gasps and tries to cover her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh you're in big trouble right now Hiro, I'm so grounding you for 3 weeks and- suddenly he remembered Hiro's birthday was next week.. Uh fine I'll ground you for 1 week, since your birthday is close.. Wait did I buy a present for you yet…?" Tadashi thought as he was driving to the nearby SF park.<p>

"Oh what should I get you.. What do 14 year olds even like now.. Hmmm should I buy you a new computer.. or should I buy you a great video game for you and me to play with.. Hmm but I should buy you a videogame for kids.. I don't want to spoil you too much… Err" Tadashi thought again. "Finally I'm here, get ready Hiro." Tadashi thought as he grits his teeth.

* * *

><p>Hiro was sitting down with Baymax at a park bench. Hiro was looking down and Baymax was looking at stars and talked facts about them to Hiro. But Hiro was just quiet.<p>

Then Hiro looked up when he saw his older brother's shadow close to him.

"Hiro…." Tadashi stares at him with angry eyes that soon fades away when he sees Hiro's tears.

"Hiro? What's wrong buddy?" Tadashi asks as he stares at Hiro.

"No-nothing Tadashi.. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Hiro. But you're grounded for 1 week."

"1 week? Just 1 week? I thought you said 3 weeks?"

"Well I changed my mind little bro."

"B-but I'm still sorry Tadashi, I shouldn't have ever yelled at you.. I am so sor-"

"It's okay, knucklehead." Tadashi says as he hugs Hiro tightly and then messes up his hair.

Hiro then hugged back.

* * *

><p>~1 week later~<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO!" Tadashi yelled at Hiro, suddenly waking up Hiro.

"TADASHI WHAT THE-" Hiro looked at the time, it was 6 AM.. and then looked at Tadashi.

"Tadashi why are you waking me up 6 AM in the morning…" Hiro says as he closed his eyes and layed back.

"It's your birthday bonehead!" Tadashi said with a happy tone.

"Then wake me up later-" Hiro was interruped, when Tadashi grabbed his feet and then started to hug him. Then he spinned Hiro into the floor.

"You awake now bonehead?" Tadashi said with a laugh.

"I hate you…" Hiro says as he stands up and then hugs Tadashi tightly.

"I'm wide awake" Hiro says with a happy smile.

"Oh Hiro, come down at the cafe! It's time to have some cake!" Tadashi said with a very happy tone as he hugged Hiro tightly back.

"Ow." Hiro says, making Baymax activate and do the regular introduction and ask the regular question again.

Then Baymax hugged both the Hamada brothers when they were seen hugging each other. Making a group hug.

Then Aunt Cass quietly walks in the room and then quickly takes a picture of the three. "OOOH HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO! MY LITTLE 15 YEAR OLD MAN! YOU GROW UP SO FAST!" Aunt Cass cries as she joined the group hug.

Then moments later, people that were invited to the 15 year old's birthday came in. Mostly friends of Aunt Cass, but also the gang.

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" Aunt Cass says in delight as she serves the birthday cake. She mentioned that she made sure it had no peanuts.

Everyone then screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO!"

"Hey bonehead, here's my gift." Tadashi said with excitement.

"Thanks Tadashi" Hiro says as he quickly opens it.

"A hat?" Hiro asked in a kind-of-trying-not-to-be-rude-tone.

"It's not just a hat Hiro! It was dad's." Tadashi said.

* * *

><p>The hat was exactly the same as Tadashi's but it looked so new, so ontouched.<p>

Hiro then felt a chill in his spine when he felt being watched outside.

A woman, it was hard to identify her when she was wearing a dark jacket and her face was covered with her scarf.

Hiro ignored it and hugged his older brother tightly.

Making everyone feel a nice feeling in their hearts.

* * *

><p>He cried and cried, until.. until.. he saw Tadashi running up to him and hugging him with tears on his eyes "I was looking all over for you, you bonehead.. Never make me worry ever again. Please." 10 year old Tadashi said. "Tadashi..?" Hiro says as he hugs back Tadashi tightly. "Happy Birthday Hiro.. You're finally 6 years old." Tadashi said as he still hugs Hiro. Hiro looked around suddenly seeing the forest become so alive, warm and happy. It wasn't a dark forest anymore for Hiro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter...<br>"HIRO! DON'T LET GO!" Tadashi cried as he was holding his little brother's hands ever so tightly.**


	9. Petty Games

The party was over. The cafe looked like a giant mess, full of food on the floor. Birthday balloons still floating and some popped, leaving little pieces of balloons on the floor. Hiro and Tadashi were at the room. Hiro was on the bed, but Tadashi couldn't help but notice that Hiro looked so, worried. Then he remembers Hiro looking at that woman and then walks to Hiro's bed.

* * *

><p>"Well knucklehead?" Tadashi said with a grin.<p>

"Well what?" Hiro asks as he stares at his older brother.

"Did you have fun?" Tadashi asks with a big smile.

"Well of course I had fun, Tadashi. Why?" Hiro replies back with a confused expression.

"Well you were staring at that girl? Oh did my little bonehead develop a new love life while I was gone?" Tadashi says with a chuckle.

"TADASHI! No!" Hiro says and then blushes from embarrassment.

Then Baymax comes up out of nowhere and says "It is normal for teens to stare at young women, teens' hormones start to react whenever you stare at women as it is part of puber-"

"Shut up Baymax." Hiro says with a groan.

Baymax then quiets down and then stares at Tadashi. Then goes to Mochi downstairs.

"Hiro, Baymax is right, it's okay to be inl-" Tadashi tries to say with a little chuckle but was interrupted by Hiro.

"Tadashi... No... That woman. I felt a bad feeling when I saw her staring at me... She kept staring at me Tadashi... But.. she did look familiar.." Hiro says with a little bit of worry as he stares at his older brother.

"Hey, Hiro. Stop worrying, it's your birthday. And as long as I am here, I won't let anybody hurt you. So come on!" Tadashi says with confidence and throws a pillow onto the birthday boy's face.

"Hey nooo fair! I wasn't ready!" Hiro says as he laughs and then throws the pillow back to Tadashi, but misses.

"Ha! You missed me bonehead!"

"Ooof!" Tadashi says as he was hit by another pillow, making him fall to the ground.

_**"SNEAK ATTACK!"**_ Hiro ran to Tadashi and started hitting him with pillows over and over.

"Hiro! No fair!" Tadashi says as he chuckles.

"Just admit you lost Tadashi" Hiro says with a grin while he still keeps hitting Tadashi.

"Fine, I lost. Knucklehead." Tadashi replies back with a smile.

"Now it's almost past your bedtime." Tadashi says while hitting Hiro with a pillow one last time.

"Oh come on Tadashi! It's my birthday, we should play video games!" Hiro says with his cutest puppy eyes on.

"Hiro..-" Hiro's puppy eyes grows larger. "Uhh…" Larger. "Fine."

_**"YES!"**_ Hiro shouts in victory.

After hours of playing videogames, Tadashi saw his little brother leaning on to his shoulder.

"Hiro… Hey bonehead, you awake?" Tadashi quietly asks.

"Tadashi, be quiet…." Hiro says as he almost wakes up.

Then Tadashi smiles a little and carries his little brother to his bed.

Tadashi walks to his bed to finally get some rest.

He rests his head then later falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hiro…. SF Bridge… Giant Robot…"<em> Tadashi hears something in the background.

Tadashi slowly opens his eyes, but it was so blurry. Everything was so dark. He can't see anything.

_"Hiro?"_ Tadashi then flicks the light switch near his bed. He sees Hiro's bed empty.

"Oh please tell me you're not doing this _again._" Tadashi says as he puts his hands to his face.

Tadashi looks out the window to see a flying Baymax.

_"Oh no... "_ Tadashi quickly puts on his jacket and his cap, then runs downstairs quietly to not wake up his Aunt Cass.

Tadashi heard they were going to SF Bridge. "Why are you going to SF Bridge Hiro…" Tadashi asks to himself, then goes on his moped and luckily, no cars.

He arrived at SF Bridge in just 10 minutes.

Tadashi covered his face with his cap, so the gang won't recognize him. Tadashi felt so proud… and worried when he saw Hiro fighting with the giant robot.

**"FRED, JUMP TO THE WINDOW NOW!"** Hiro exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" I can't reach! Their too far up!

The giant robot was flying, the robot was like the size of Baymax but 3x bigger, so big that it can fit a human inside.

"I sense a female human inside the robot."

"Female?!" Everyone was shocked.

"Baymax! Wings! Fly to the robot!"

The robot was on top of the bridge, the SF Bridge tourist attraction, it was one of the highest views to view San Fransokyo. The others couldn't see because the bridge was too foggy to look at. Tadashi quickly ran up the stairs to the tourist attraction.

"Who is that?!" Wasabi pointed at the man running up the stairs.

"HEY!" Gogo shouted at the running man as she ran up the stairs to stop him.

The gang then soon followed Gogo.

Gogo ran so fast, almost catching up to the man. But the man looked back, "Tadashi?!" everyone exclaimed.

"TADASHI STOP!" They shouted, but Tadashi still won't stop running up.

Gogo grabbed hold of Tadashi's arm "ITS TOO DANGEROUS YOU NITWIT."

"I DON'T CARE! HIRO NEEDS ME!"

Tadashi escapes the tight grip.

Then the gang and Tadashi made it to the top, seeing Hiro fighting the giant robot like a boss.

"It's over now." Hiro said as he looked at the robot.

"Ha! You really think you could stop me?!"

Hiro gasped, her voice. It sounded familiar. He knew he heard it before… In a hospital..

"Who are you?!" Hiro asked.

_**"The daughter of the man you imprisoned, the daughter that the man just wanted to avenge and save! HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO GO TO JAIL! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MAKING HIM ROT INSIDE THAT HELL OF A PLACE!"**_

_"Abigail Callaghan…?"_ Hiro asked.

"Hiro Hamada." Abigail said with a scary chuckle.

"It's time for you to _**die**_." Abigail shouted as she shoots a rocket to Baymax.

Baymax went unconscious.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro screeched.

"Hiro!" The gang and Tadashi called.

Hiro looked back, but then Abigail grabbed hold of Hiro with her robot's giant hands.

"LET GO OF ME!" Hiro shouted.

"Oh shush child." Abigail said.

"This is my version of bot fighting." Abigail said with another evil chuckle.

"LET HIM GO!" Tadashi shouted.

"You. You're alive?"  
>"Huh. So your brother was alive after all. My father didn't kill anyone. He shouldn't have gone to jail." Abigail said with an evil stare at the gang and Hiro.<p>

"Let him go. Please." Honey Lemon said.

"Oh you want me to let him go? Here! Catch him if you can!" Abigail then throws Hiro as she laughs to the edge of the bridge, and flies towards the sky.

"HIRO!" The gang screeched.

Hiro was still holding on the wet and slippery edge of the bridge.

"AHHHH! I COULDN'T HOLD ANY LONGER! HELP!" Hiro said as his hand was still holding into the edge, slipping away.

Tadashi and the gang ran to the edge as fast as he can. But Tadashi was so fast, faster than Gogo, to hold Hiro tight.

"Hiro! I got you!" Tadashi says with relief flooding him.

The slippery floor made it hard for Tadashi to hold Hiro and pull him back.

The gang then pulled Hiro back, Hiro was almost there. Until.

Until Abigail threw another missile. Only hitting to the side. But everyone bounced off, making Hiro slip off from their grip. But Tadashi was still holding on.

**"****HIRO!**" Everyone shouted.

The giant robot then came back, the gang wanted to go back to Hiro, but the giant robot kept trying to shoot at the little boy, so the gang tried fighting back.

Tadashi was still holding on to Hiro but the slippery floor is making it hard to boost up his little brother. "HIRO HOLD ON TIGHT!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"TADASHI IT CAN'T HOLD US BOTH! YOU NEED TO LET ME GO!" Hiro screams.

**"****WHAT?!** NO! NO YOU BONEHEAD! JUST PLEASE DON'T LET GO!"

"TADASHI I CAN'T! JUST LET ME GO! IF WE BOTH DIE, WHAT ABOUT AUNT CASS?!"

**"****I am not. I am not letting you go. Hiro. If you die. I die."** Tadashi says with a much more serious tone.

**"****THEN FINE!"** Hiro then tries to shake away his hands from Tadashi.

**"****HIRO DON'T DO THIS! YOU BONEHEAD!"**

Hiro slipped off.

**"****HIRO!"** Tadashi screamed with tears.

Baymax heard and then flew to Hiro.

**"****BAYMAX CATCH HIM PLEASE!"** Tadashi shouts with so much worries and tears.


	10. Injured

"HIRO!" Tadashi shouted. Abigail escaped, the gang has failed. It was hard to see the two, it was too much of a foggy sight when staring down from the top of SF Bridge.

"T-Tadashi?! Where's Hiro?!" Honey Lemon asked.

No response, except hard breathing.

The gang grew worried for their best friend, there was a silence. No sound. Nothing.

"W-What's taking Baymax so long?! HIRO! HIRO!" Tadashi yelled.

"Tadashi calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS DOWN THERE! I NEED TO GET TO HIM!" Tadashi yelled as he tried to jump, but Wasabi quickly grabbed him.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Wasabi quickly asked as he was grabbing the worried older Hamada tightly.

"MY BROTHER IS DOWN THERE!" Tadashi yelled, doing the best he can to let go of the muscular man's grip.

"WELL YOUR BROTHER WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE TADASHI!" Gogo screamed.

Everything went silent, then the group quietly glared at what Gogo said.

"I'm sorry." Gogo spoke up. But nobody responded. "My point is, Hiro wouldn't want you to jump off the bridge, for all we know Hiro was already saved by Baymax."

"Yeah Tadashi.. Baymax saved us a couple of times, even from the microbots that Callaghan used to attempted to kill us so many times." Honey Lemon spoke up.

Tadashi just stood there. _Hiro.. Please... Please don't be... Hiro.._

"OKAY THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" Tadashi yelled as he quickly escaped the grip of his muscular best friend.

Tadashi quickly ran down the stairs of the bridge, knowing that his friends would easily stop him if he just jumped off the bridge.

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled again, then relief grew when he saw Baymax and Hiro near the bike lane. Hiro, was unconscious. Baymax seemed to be doing CPR.

"BAYMAX! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIRO?!"

"Tadashi, I apologize, I have not catched Hiro from falling, Hiro needs human hospital care immediately."

"Baymax! Wings!"

"Tadashi, I recommend-"

"I KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A MOPED BAYMAX! I THINK I CAN FLY MY OWN ROBOT!"

"HURRY!" Tadashi yelled as he grabs Hiro and carries him to his side.

"It's okay bonehead! I won't leave you. I'm here."

As Tadashi was trying to get used to flying Baymax, he almost killed himself, but luckily, not even a single scratch came to Hiro as he was flying. He saw the gang giving him a worried smile, as they flew to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>Takachiho Hospital.<p>

"P-Please! I need to be with him! H-He really doesn't like being in hospitals when I'm not around!" Tadashi yelled.

"I'm sorry sir. But-"

"PLEASE!" Tadashi yelled again.

"Annie? Should we allow him?" The nurse asked with her walkie talkie. "A-Are you sure?! O-okay.."

"I am sorry for stalling you sir, you may now go in with him."

"T-Thank you!" Tadashi said as he ran to Hiro.

* * *

><p>"Hiro..." Tadashi kept whispering cuss words at himself, for not protecting his only brother. He should have looked for a different angle as he held Hiro. "I'm so stupid.."<p>

"I'm so sorry Hiro.."

"There. There. It will be alright." Baymax said.

"B-Baymax?! How did you get in?!" Tadashi asked with a shocked expression.

"The lovely nurse seemed to be flattered with compliments." Baymax said.

"W-What..." Suddenly Hiro's heart monitor started beeping.

"Oh no.. HIRO PLEASE! NURSE! NURSE!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi was not allowed to go inside the hospital room. Considering the fact that he almost tried to run to his brother and then tried to scream at him to wake up.<p>

Tadashi watched in horror, as his brother was obviously not liking the treatment. He wanted Baymax to treat him, but he needed professional care.

"Tadashi. Your heart rate is increasing. You must practice relieving stress."

"Baymax. Shut up." Tadashi said as he still stares through the window at his dying brother.

"Baymax. We are going to kill Callaghan."

Baymax was obviously shocked at what Tadashi said. "Tadashi, this is not what Hiro would have wanted."

"I don't care Baymax! I won't hesitate to kill that monster! WE NEED TO END HER BEFORE SHE HURTS ANYONE ELSE, ESPECIALLY HIRO!" Tadashi said with a very serious look.

"Will this improve your emotional state...?" Baymax asked slowly.

"Yes." Tadashi quickly replied, as he clenches his fist and bites his lip.

"Tadashi."

"WHAT?!" Tadashi loudly asked.

"Hiro is awake."

"H-Hiro.." Tadashi said as he quickly stares at his little brother, sitting up. The 15 year old was talking to the doctor, but Tadashi quickly ran to the room.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk in peace, doctor?" Tadashi asked with a smile.<p>

"Sure." The doctor said as he leaves.

"Thank you doctor." Tadashi said as he then starts to glare at Hiro.

"W-What?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU BONEHEAD!"

"Clear!" Baymax yelled as he pushes his arms onto Tadashi.

"BAYMAX STOP! IT WAS JUST AN EXPRESSION!" Tadashi yelled at the robot, then stared back at the wet 15 year old.

"I'm sorry Tadashi..."

"You're totally grounded." Tadashi said.

"T-Tadashi..? Did we beat her?"

Tadashi paused. "Hiro. You just fell off a bridge, and almost died. Now you ask if we caught the monster that almost took the most important person in my life?"

"I'm sorry Hiro. We didn't."

"Oh no.. Tadashi you need to go back to Aunt Cass!"

"W-What?! How about YOU?!"

"TADASHI! AUNT CASS MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE! PLEASE!"

"NO HIRO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE!"

"TADASHI! I'LL BE SAFE HERE WITH BAYMAX! BUT PLEASE! WE CAN'T LOSE AUNT CASS TADASHI! I CAN'T!"

"H-Hiro.. A-are you sure?!"

"JUST GO TO AUNT CASS!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if it take so long to post this, I actually forgot this because I was so busy at school and then I just remembered my other fanfic. It was hard to think about many possibilities for this chapter, because I had too much in mind. I'm so sorry that this chapter was short, I swear I'll post bigger chapters during the upcoming break.<strong>


	11. NOTICE

**Hiii, uhh so I have a sad announcement. I'm probably going to cancel this fanfic, because I just noticed that in so many chapters, I actually did so many mistakes. Such as grammar, spelling and etc. I'm probably going to remake this because I somehow made the story a little bit confusing, it didn't go as planned.**

I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I'll probably remake it, like not soon.


	12. Notice 2

**Finally remade the fanfic, I couldn't really paste the fanfic, because you won't be able to copy it. So I'm just gonna say that the remake is called Tadashi is here - Remake**


End file.
